The Food and Drug Administration and the National Cancer Institute have each formed interagency partnerships with the Census Bureau to foster the research relevant to tobacco regulations (FDA) and other tobacco control research needs related to evaluation of policies, interventions, and population behavior (NCI) through the TUS-CPS. NCI will add questions on the TUS-CPS that are relevant to supporting and evaluating tobacco control policy and cessation research which greatly impacts use and cancer control.